A New Guest
by LoveTriangle
Summary: Raseleane finds a wounded girl on the castle grounds. Rath seems to know her and knows her secret. Cesia also finds out what it is.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own DK, but I wish I did. T_T Remember this is my first DK fanfic, so be nice. Don't forget to review. This fanfic doesn't actually follow the storyline. I hope you like it anyways. * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * "Excuse me Lord Lykouleon, but aren't the Dragon Knight's arriving today from their week long vacation?" Ruwalk asked. The dark haired officer looked at the Dragon Lord with a piece of paper on his hands. Lykouleon stood up, his blonde spiky hair covering a bit of his face, but later moved back as he stood up.  
"I almost forgot. Why don't you prepare a feast for their arrival. I hope that they actually arrive in time," he said sweatdropping.  
"I guess Thatz would really like that, Alfeegi didn't actually give them any money to spend on food for their trip," he said. I just hope that Rath didn't run off to go demon hunting. This was their week off after all.  
"Well that solves it, were having a feast. Why don't you look for Raseleane and Cesia to tell them about it," he said to his dear friend.  
"All right Lykouleon. I'll tell them about it," he said as he walked out the door. I hope Alfeegi doesn't find out about this. He was all ready pissed when Lykouleon told that the Dragon Knights would be out on vacation and should be given money. Now he really is gonna get pissed to here that they were going to spend more money on a feast. He sweatdropped as he thought.  
"Could someone give me help," a voice said from the garden.  
That sounded like the queen's voice. Ruwalk rushed out to the garden worried about the queen's safety. "Lady Raseleane, are you okay!" he said aloud urgently.  
'Um.. Yes I'm find, but I found a body in here. She seems very injured and I can't get her into the castle," Raseleane's urgent voice drifting in the garden.  
A body, who could it be. Raseleane's voice seems to be coming from the fountain. Ruwalk hurried to Raseleane, hoping that the girl she spoke of was still alive. "Raseleane, are you there,' he said.  
"Yes, I'm behind the fountain," Raseleane's voice trailing off.  
"Please stay calm," he said. He went through a big bush before seeing the fountain. This girl must really be injured. I hope that Rune gets back quickly so that he can heal her. He looked more at the fountain and saw the oozing blood running down the fountain's outer shape. He could see the blood, nearly surrounding the whole fountain. He rushed quickly to see Raseleane and a girl in her hands. She had dark golden hair (The wounded girl, not Raseleane) and dark ruby eyes. She looked to be the same age as the knights and Cesia. He leaned down and put his hand on the girls neck, trying to find a pulse. Good, she's still alive. He took his hand from her neck and looked at Raseleane.  
"Queen, go tell the others that you have found a wounded girl in the garden and that I am taking her to one of the guest rooms. Tell them to get someone to help with her wounds." he said to the queen.  
'Of course," she said and ran out, her brown hair swaying behind him, her pale green eyes filled with determination. As she left, Ruwalk carried the wounded girl in his hands.  
She doesn't seem to be someone from here. Her clothes seem to be quite simpler. I wonder how she got so wounded and came to be in the garden. He sighed and hurriedly walked to one of the guest rooms. He reached the indoors and walked through doors, knowing that they were all ready taken. He reached the door across from Rath's room. He looked inside and found a spacious bed. She walked up to the bed and laid the unconscious girl down. When the girl was on the bed, he heard the sound of footsteps. Maybe its help. He went towards the door and went outside.  
"Ruwalk! I brought some help," Raseleane said from the corridor. Following her was Cernozura, Tetheus, Alfeegi, Lykouleon, and Cesia.  
"The girl is in the room," he said, opening the door for the others to enter. Might have guessed that Raseleane would have told the Lykouleon,, but why did she tell Alfeegi. After the others entered, he followed afterwards.  
"So, you found this girl laying by the fountain. I wonder how she came to that state," Alfeegi said to Raseleane.  
"I didn't see her at all, and I'm sure that she couldn't have entered into this place if she was all ready wounded that badly," Tetheus said.  
"Cernozura, could you help her and clean her wounds?" Lykouleon asked, looking at the a short haired lady.  
"Of course, my Lord," Cernozura said walking up to the girl. She examined the girl for a while, and left the room. She quickly came back with a bag filled with herbs and bandages. She had a cold dampened cloth in her left hand and placed it on the girl's forehead. She continued to take care of the girl as the officers and the others were in conversation.  
"How could she have gotten in?" Ruwalk asked the other officers, finally joining the conversation.  
"That's the problem. She couldn't have walked in here, being in that condition. she certainly couldn't been attacked by a demon while she was in here because one of us would have heard or sensed something. How else could she have gotten in," Alfeegi said, putting down the facts.  
"We should still tend to her wounds, she is injured after all," Raseleane said cutting in.  
"She's right. We should take care of this person and then ask her what happened after she's feeling better," Cesia said going up to the girl on the bed. She walked closer, but then suddenly stopped. In front of Cesia was a small, catlike demon. It had longer ears then a normal cat, and was a bit bigger. It had a necklace with a small white stone that was vivid across the demons black body.  
"What's wrong Cesia," Raseleane asked from behind Tetheus's shoulder.  
"Uh. . . There's a small demon blocking my way to the wounded girl," she said. why is this demon glaring at me. What did I do. How come Raseleane, Cernozura, and Ruwalk didn't get blocked by this demon? As she was thinking, she didn't notice that the strange demon had had caught the other's eyes.  
"How did that get in here," Alfeegi said looking at the furious looking demon. He stepped closer to the demon, but then stepped back as the small demon gave him a glare.  
"How come that demon is only glaring at you guys and not us," Raseleane asked while she walked up to the girl, without the demon glaring at her.  
"I don't know," Tetheus said as he also got a glare from the demon as he stepped closer. Lykouleon followed his example, but stopped as the demon stepped in front of him.  
"She seems to be feeling a bit better, my Lord," Cernozura said. She had bandaged the girl's arm, which was where the blood was gushing out from. "She seems to be breathing better then she did before."  
"Yes, that's good," Lykouleon said. When he finished his sentence, the little demon backed down and moved out of his way. The demon, instead, turned its attention to Alfeegi, Tetheus, and Cesia.  
"Why did the demon suddenly stopped glaring at Lykouleon," Alfeegi asked, staring at Lykouleon who now walked towards the girl to take a closer look.  
"Maybe it had something to do to what he said," Cesia said, still trying to get across the demon. The problem was, the demon was quiet fast. Every time she took a step closer, it would always be in front of her. The same thing happens whenever the two officers did the same.  
"Okay, Lykouleon, what did you say just now," Alfeegi asked.  
"I just said that it was good that the girl was getting better," Lykouleon replied. Lykouleon turned around to see the girl moving a bit. The demon must have also noticed because a soon as the girl stirred, it was by her sad. A tear feel from her eyes, as it slowly slid down her slender face, the demon changed its mood. Its face, which was once fierce, turned to a sad expression. It began to give a small purring sound when she shed another tear.  
That demon must really care about that girl. Just seeing her like that makes it sad. That must be it! The Dragon Lord had said that it was good that the girl was better. He acted kindly and the demon noticed. The demon thinks that we were enemies. It allowed Raseleane, Ruwalk, and Cernozura to come close because they had helped the girl or was going to help. "She must be feeling better," Cesia said aloud, smiling nicely. She walked to the girl, who now stopped crying. To Cesia's relief, the demon didn't move a move, except for its eye. Following her example was Alfeegi and Tetheus. They each said something polite and walked up. The demon did the same, it had later done to Cesia. It just sat their by the girl's side and curled up. To everybody's surprise the demon closed its eyes and seemed to be sleeping.  
"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt, but the preparations for the feast is ready," a maid by the door said awkwardly.  
"Oh, thank you. We will start the feast as soon as the Dragon Knights arrive," Lykouleon said.  
"Yes, my Lord," the lady said. She went out the door and presumed her regular work.  
"What did she mean by a feast," Alfeegi's eyebrow twitching.  
"Uh, well. . .," Lykouleon muttered. I thought you were suppose to tell them," he whispered to Ruwalk.  
"I was, except the girl. . ." Ruwalk said, not finishing his sentence. His voice couldn't be heard in Alfeegi's angry words.  
"We all ready spent money on the knight's trip, but why a feast. Don't you guys ever think of the bills! Think about Thatz! He'll probably eat more food than all of us combined!"  
Can't argue with you there. Lykouleon's thought drifted to the boys. He had given them a vacation because they didn't seem to be themselves lately. Rath barely spoke or paid attention. While Rune barely ate. He didn't even get mad, like he usually does, when Thatz eats too much. While Thatz, well, he didn't actually change much.  
"Are you listening to me," he yelled to both Lykouleon and Ruwalk. All they did was sweatdrop.  
"Excuse me, but I don't think that all this yelling is going to help. The little demon is sleeping also," Cernozura said.  
"Sorry about that," Alfeegi said glaring at the two. I'll be in my room looking at the papers and bills.  
"Um. I guess I'll leave too," Raseleane said. She left the door with Cesia trailing behind her. She was chatting about how Cesia would look cute in one of her old dresses. Cesia trailed behind sweatdropping.  
"Well, I better go also," Lykouleon said leaving the door.  
Guess it's only me, Cernozura, and Tetheus. Wait a minute! Where's Tetheus! Ruwalk looked around and found only Cernozura. I better leave. Everybody else have. He went to leave, but stopped and remembered Cernozura. Oh yeah, she'll probably check up on the girl, then leave. He got out and closed the door behind her.  
"Oh. I just remembered. There were some small scratches on her back. She looked at her back, but found nothing. I'm pretty sure that I saw them there a couple minutes ago. I guess, it must've been my imagination. She left for a while and came back with a dress for the girl. The dress she's wearing is so stained with blood. So are the blankets. She went out the door again and came back with clean blankets. * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * That was kinda short, but the second chapter is gonna be bigger. I think =_=;; Well I hope you review. The only way I'm going to update is if you do that. Okay, maybe not. I'll still update it even if no one reviews. I have to admit, I wouldn't read something this short. Sometimes when I read these short chapters. It seemed liked the author abandoned them. Don't worry, of course I won't abandon this fanfic. I all ready thought of the second chapter ^_^ 


	2. The Dragon Knights Arrival

Disclaimer: Hello everybody. I'm all ready in my second chapter. This is when the Dragon Knights arrive ^_^ I started working on this fic right at 4:41 AM. That's pretty early. If you think I woke up this early just to write. You are way wrong. I just woke up because I heard too many noises. That includes my. I hope you like the second chapter. Remember. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! The chapters will be updated more if you review. * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
"I hope they have some food," That said. "I 'm so hungry!"  
"When are you ever not," Rune commented. He looked at the green haired thief and thought how he could be so hungry after eating so much food. He just ate 2 hours ago. The blonde wondered why the Dragon Lord had asked them to leave for a week. He did say that they needed a vacation. He turned his glance to Rath, whose mood didn't change. He's been like that ever since. What is he thinking about. I guess his majesty noticed his attitude lately.  
The red head with a white streak on his hair just continued walking. His thoughts wandered back to Cesia. He couldn't help to shake the feeling. that he'd seen her before. Yes, he'd seen her when she was still under control of the ring, but before that. He knew that she'd seen her somewhere else. It had been troubling him these pass week, and the week vacation didn't really help.  
"Hey, were near," Thatz said. It was sundown when they reached Draqueen. They had reached the castle and was now in the garden.  
"Yeah, try not to slobber yourself with food," he said. They went inside and walked through the finely decorated hallway.  
"Hey, there's Ruwalk," Thatz said pointing out Ruwalk who didn't seem to notice them. "Hey Ruwalk," Thatz said waving his hand.  
"Oh. You've arrived," he said pleasingly. "The Dragon Lord had arranged for a feast for you your arrivals," he said.  
"A feast. The glorious food. I can't wait!" Thatz said, his eyes twinkling with delight.  
"Can't you ever think about anything except for food," Rune said, hitting him on the head.  
"Course I do. Why do you think I bought this treasure map for," Thatz said holding up a piece of paper.  
"When exactly did you buy that," Rune said, a vein appearing on his head.  
"When we were on the vacation," Thatz said.  
"Com on you guys," Ruwalk said nervously. "Why don't you guys get ready and take a shower. Your clothes are all ready laid out for you."  
"Kay then," Thatz said. He went to his room, while the others went to theirs. On Thatz's bed was an elegant outfit. There was a green sash, a beautifully decorated pants, and a dark green shirt. It had patterns embedded on it. On the other twos bed were similar clothing, but instead, Rune's had different patterns and his clothes were mostly blue. Rath's clothes were black and red. They took a shower and put their clothes on. Rune and Thatz excited out their door and left for the dining hall. Rath went out his room a few minutes after Rune and Thatz had exited theirs.  
A yokai! Rath had just noticed that he sensed the aura of a yokai. The aura's coming from the room next to mine! Rath went toward the room that was across him. The demon doesn't seem to be that strong. It'll still be fun to fight a yokai. I couldn't even go demon hunting while we were on vacation. Now what kind of vacation was that! Rath turned the doorknob and entered the room. He stepped inside and took out the Dragon Sword. He stepped closer to the bed that had the girl and cat demon. The blankets were covering the girl's face so Rath couldn't se who it was. He was by the bed and noticed the small catlike demon in front of him.  
No! It couldn't be! He looked at the demon closer and saw it stirred. The small demon and saw its eyes open. Ruby! The small cat got up and purred. It leaped on Rath and started to lick him. "Calm down Ruby," Rath said. He laughed a bit, like he did when Crewger did the same. The demon, Ruby, stopped licking and jumped down, landing on the bed. If Ruby's here, then that must mean that she's here also. He took his sword and used it to pull up the blanket that hid the girl's face. Damn, Aya! How the hell did she get in here. I thought she was still trapped in the. . . His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey Rath! Were all ready starting on the feast!" Rune's voice trailing to where Rath was.  
"Guess, I better go. I'll be sure to bring you some food later," he said to Ruby. He went out the door and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hallway and to the dining room. He took an empty seat next to Alfeegi who was muttering about the bills. Rath looked at the food before him. He got some ham, a piece of chicken, and mashed potatoes.  
"Would you stop eating like a pig," yelled Rune. He was looking at Thatz who had just finished his 5th course and was staring on his sixth. Veins were popping up everywhere on Rune. It seemed that he would like nothing else then to clobber him with his sword. He actually was pulling out his sword when the Dragon Lord called his name.  
"Rune," Lykouleon said from across the table.  
"Yes. my lord," he said. "What is it."  
"We might need the help of your healing powers," he said. He took his glass of wine and drank.  
"Why, did someone get hurt?"  
"Actually, yes. Lady Raseleane found a wounded girl in the garden. She seems to be feeling better, but is still wounded badly. So, would you heal her?"  
"Of course, my lord," Rune said.  
"So how that girl get wounded," Thatz asked between bites.  
"That, we do not know," he answered.  
"We also don't know how she got to be in the castle grounds. She couldn't have gotten in here in her weakened state," Tetheus added.  
"She also couldn't have been attacked by a demon while she was in here," Ruwalk added in.  
"How do you guys know that she's not working for anybody," Thatz asked. When the question was asked, the officers stopped eating their food.  
"We didn't think of that," Alfeegi said.  
"It didn't seem that she was any harm," Ruwalk said.  
"Cesia," Lykouleon said, looking at the black haired girl.  
"Ye," she said.  
"Could you look in your crystal ball to find out some things about our new guest?"  
"Yes, my Lord," Cesia said. She got out her crystal and used her right hand to move her plate of food aside. She placed the crystal in place of the plate. She looked into the crystal and saw some of the officers in it. She calmed her mind and focused it on the girl who she had seen earlier. No, why is this happening. Cesia was looking at the crystal ball, but saw only a fog surrounding it. She tried harder, but it only got darker.  
"What's happening," Thatz said, stopping his eating.  
Cesia focused harder. This is what always happens when I try to look at Rath in my crystal! The fog got darker and darker and turned pitch black. Black and white energies formed around the crystal ball. It surrounded it and looked like the crackling of thunder. Then suddenly, the crystal ball just broke into pieces. Shards went flying and fell to the ground. except for one which landed by Thatz's plate.  
"Was that suppose to happen," Thatz asked between bites. Rune just glared at him, which meant that it wasn't. I guess that wasn't suppose to happen. Wonder why that happened.  
"Are you all right," Ruwalk asked in concern.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Cesia said. She placed her hand on her forehead.  
"I'm pretty sure that doesn't mean good," Ruwalk said.  
"We better go back to see how she is," Tetheus said getting up.  
"Your right," Alfeegi said agreeing. He followed Tetheus out of the dining room and to the place the girl was at. Lykouleon, Raseleane, Rath, and Rune followed.  
"Well see you guys later," Thatz said waving his hand. Rune turned around and glared at him.  
"Your coming along too," he said. He went up to Thatz and pulled him by the collar.  
"Hey, I'm still eating," Thatz said. He was being dragged on the floor. Rune with Thatz behind him reached the room where the girl was suppose to be. He went inside with Thatz trailing right behind him. He stood by Tetheus who didn't walk up to the girl. Thatz had gotten up and was now standing by Rune.  
"Why aren't you guys going up to the girl," Thatz said. He walked a few steps to the girl when Ruby appeared in front of him.  
"What's that," Rune asked.  
"Oh, that's just the demon that seems to be her pet," Alfeegi said.  
"Well who cares," Thatz said. Thatz jumped up and tried to jump over Ruby, but Ruby jumped and hit him in midair. Thatz landed on the ground on his feet and ran towards the bed, but was then thrown back when Ruby appeared in front of him and pushed him back. He was right on top of Thatz, her paw on Thatz's neck.  
"Ruby, stand back," Rath said. To everybody's surprise the demon backed down and went back to the girl, Aya.  
"I didn't know that you guys knew the demon's name all ready," Thatz said while getting up.  
"We didn't," Tetheus said looking at Rath. "How did you know the demon's name?"  
"Hey, where you going," Alfeegi asked. Rath was going out the door, but was stopped by Rune. His sword was a few inches from him and was blocking the door.  
"Sorry Rath, but I won't let you leave until you answer the question," Rune said.  
"If I do, will you lay off me?"  
"Sure," Rune said.  
"Okay then. I saw that small demon," he said pointing at Ruby," before , while I was demon hunting. Somebody was looking for a small demon named Ruby," Rath said.  
Surprised that Rath answered the question, Rune put down his sword. Rath took a few steps out the door and turned around and looked at them.  
"Why did you guys take her in the castle? She is a yokai after all, and I'm not talking about Ruby," Rath said. He turned around again. The others looked at Rath as he went to his room.  
"Did he just say that that girl is a. . . a . . . yokai," Thatz said bewildered.  
"Yeah, he did. Didn't he," Rune said looking at the others. He found that they were all speechless. Their speechless. I can see why. I can't believe that Rath just said that the girl is a yokai. I can't even sense a dark aura from her!  
"Do you think he was kidding," Cesia said, breaking the awkward silence between the group.  
"Considering that its Rath, probably not. I don't think that he'd joke about yokais."  
Everybody turned around to see a man with glasses leaning by the doorway. He had short spiky hair and was wearing a gold shirt and pants. There were circle patterns on the outfit and a light golden sash.  
"KAI-STERN! Alfeegi yelled. Alfeegi had barely finished his words when he was all ready by Kai-Stern. He was holding pieces of paper in his hands and was waving them in front of Kai-Stern yelling, "Do you know how much money you've spent! How could you allow him to spend so much money," he said turning his look on Lykouleon who was sweatdropping.  
"Would you stop bickering and focus on the girl," Tetheus said looking at them. Alfeegi stopped his yelling, but still glared at Kai-Stern  
"If I may, my Lord" Raseleane said looking up at Lykouleon  
"Yes, Raseleane," Lykouleon said looking at his queen.  
"Why doesn't someone go to Rath's room and ask him about it," Raseleane said. Raseleane looked around to see who would volunteer.  
"He'll probably tell us to leave and then he'll aim his sword at us," Alfeegi said nodding.  
"I have to agree with Alfeegi. Rath's not really a person for talking. Whenever he really talk about demons is when he wants to go demon hunting," Ruwalk said.  
"We need someone to go ask Rath some questions. We need to know how a yokai could have gotten in the castle without dying," Lykouleon said.  
"I almost forgot about that," Thatz said munching on a piece of ham that he had with him when Rune was dragging him.  
"I'll go ask him," Cesia said. "I want to help. I couldn't even see her(pointed at Aya) in my crystal ball. You guys all play a part and I want to help," Cesia said walking to Rath's door. No one objected so Cesia just walked to the door. She turned the knob, surprised that the door wasn't locked. She went inside and closed the door behind her. * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ I hope you like that chapter and review ^_^ This chapter didn't actually take me that long. I finished it in one day! I guess that's kinna slow to some of you people =_=;; I finished it right after the first chapter, but I still made you guys wait. Well, the few who are actually reading it and are not sleeping+_+ Remember to review, you'll see me update more if you do :) 


	3. Good Nights Sleep

Disclaimers: I hope that you like this chapter, I hope that you review, cause that's what motivates me. Actually, I updated the second fic. because someone actually reviewed!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I've never seen Rath's door before. Now that I've seen it, it doesn't look that bad. Of course its way different than the rooms I've seen around the castle, but it seems so familiar how he decorates it. Cesia looked at Rath's room. There was barely any light getting in the room, though. Well, it's dark outside anyways. it might not have made any difference. The carpet was a dark crimson red and the walls were painted black. His bed also matched the room's theme color. It had black sheets and red pillows and on it was Fire. Guess he's sleeping. Cesia walked up to the sleeping dragon and was about to sit down when she heard Rath's voice.  
"What the hell are you doing here!"  
"Uh, Rath," Cesia said nervously. "I wanted to ask you something about what you said about the girl," Cesia said.  
"It's Aya," Rath said.  
"What," Cesia said confused.  
"Her name's Aya," Rath said more clearly.  
"You know her?" Cesia said. Wait a minute, he said that the girl, I mean Aya, was a yokai. From what I've learned, Rath totally hates demons.  
"Why should I answer you," Rath said. "I never said I'll answer any of your questions.  
"You sort of did," Cesia said. "I came here to ask you about the girl, and you told me something about her. You said that her name was Aya." Cesia looked at Rath who sweatdropped.  
"So I told you something about her, now get out," Rath said.  
"No," Cesia said nervously.  
"Now, say that again," Rath said while he had the tip of his sword on Cesia's neck.  
"You can't kill me," Cesia said," the Dragon Lord wants me here," Cesia said calmly trying not to make much movements.  
"Like I give a damn on what he wants," Rath said.  
WIND. Suddenly a large gusts of wind entered the room, but it didn't seem to affect Rath at all. The gust still blew, the wind blowing the crimson red curtains.  
"So you were the one who was spying on me while I was in the castle grounds." Rath thought back when he, Crewger, and Fire were picking flowers for the grave. This is the same kind of wind that occurred when we were there.  
"I wasn't spying on you!" Now he's really pissing me off. And how come my wind doesn't do anything to him. The same happens when I try to look at him in my crystal ball. Wait, maybe that has a connection to Aya. I can't see any of them in my crystal ball!  
"Ok then, what were you doing there," Rath asked.  
". . . . . ." I can't tell him I was lost, he'd totally laugh at me. *sweatdrop*  
"Not answering, eh? Then you could leave," Rath said motioning to the door.  
"Not until you tell me more about the yok. . . I mean Aya," Cesia said standing firmly on her place. Then she sat down on the bed, waking the sleeping dragon.  
why'd you wake me up for, Fire's card said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Fire," Cesia said apologetically.  
Can't even get some sleep, Fire's card read as he flapped his way to the door.  
"What the," Cesia and Rath said at once. As soon as Fire turned the doorknob, the dragon officers fell to the floor.  
What are you guys doing here Fire's card read *sweatdrop*  
"Oh nothing," Thatz said, beads of sweat getting longer.  
"We were just passing by," Rune said, trying to act innocent.  
"Same as he said," the Dragon Lord said following the two Dragon Knights who were leaving the area.  
"It's getting late, I'm going to bed," Ruwalk said faking a yawn.  
"Remember, I had nothing to do with this," Alfeegi said.  
I'll bunk with Thatz, Fire's card read. He left the room, closing the room behind him.  
"So your not leaving then,' Rath asked.  
"What are you, deaf!" Cesia said, annoyed.  
"Well, could you at least get off my bed so I could sleep," Rath asked making a yawn.  
"You would like that, wouldn't you? Well too bad," Cesia said, sticking his tongue out. "Whatever," Rath said *sweatdrops* Cesia watched as Rath walked to the armchair by the door, but before doing so, he picked up a book from a shelf. Then he sat on the dark ebony chair and started to read.  
What's that book his reading? Cesia peered closer so she could read the title. Hmm. . . Demon Whereabouts . . . That figures. *sweatdrops*  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Meow. . . Mew. . ." Ruby quietly purred, nudging her masters shoulder. Wake up Aya. Wake up. Ruby nudged Aya once again trying to wake up her sleeping friend. Ruby whimpered as Aya cried out from her sleep.  
"Nooo. . . Please don't. . . Don't, please don't. . " Aya said under her breath. She rolled on her bead, sweat falling off her face.  
Wake up, wake up! Ruby cried out in her mind, nudging Aya softly. Ruby suddenly jolted her eyes at the door and then jumped near the door. She watched carefully as the doorknob creaked, the knob moving.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
An hour had passed, that's what she thought, anyways. Cesia looked at Rath, who was now asleep on the chair. Cesia watched him sleeping, she didn't see the usual Rath. The one who was sometimes giddy when spotting a demon or when he threatened her.  
He seems so calm. I've never seen him like this before. She watched Rath sleeping, his face having no care what so ever. But then Rath's face changed as immediately as a plate of food would disappear in front of Rath (that's pretty fast) His face changed, he soon had an evil grin on his face. Cesia shivered at the sight, but then saw that the grin was gone. He seems to be struggling with something.  
"Unghh. . ." Rath said from his sleep. "Why. . . Why. . ." Cesia watched in wonder as Rath struggled in his chair, sweat falling off his face.  
Maybe I should help him. Even if I wanted to, I don't actually know how. Cesia sighed, even if Rath did annoy her sometimes, she was beginning to worry. He must be having nightmares. If only I could help. What am I thinking! This doesn't concern me! Cesia shook herself from her thoughts, trying to clear her mind out of Rath. I might as well go to sleep. Cesia fell asleep as soon as her head hit the bed.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rath jerked awake, sweat covering his face. He panted, wishing for his dreams to just disappear from his mind, but knew it wouldn't. Rath glanced around, trying to remember why he was on a chair instead of his bed.  
Oh yeah, Cesia wouldn't leave. She also stayed on my bed. Damn, that bitch is really annoying me. Rath looked at the figure lying on his bed. Rath walked up to Cesia's sleeping body. She actually looks pretty when she's asleep. What am I thinking! She's a yokai. speaking of yokais, I bet Ruby hadn't had anything to eat yet. Rath went out the door, but glanced back at Cesia and smiled. I can't believe I just smiled! Well, might as well go to the kitchen and forget about it. Rath walked down the elaborate hallway and to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to find food leftovers in the kitchen.  
"Good thing that Thatz didn't eat all the food," Rath said to himself. He picked up a piece of ham and walked back the same place he came from. Except now, he went to the room across from his. He turned the doorknob to find Ruby in front of the door in a defensive position. "Don't worry girl," he said, "Its just me, Rath."  
"Purr." Ruby walked toward the knight, her eyes now calm.  
"Here, I brought you food," he said showing the ham in his hand. "See, I told you I'd bring food," he said giving the ham to Ruby. Ruby took the ham down with her paws, but not before giving Rath an affectionate lick. Rath watched as Ruby ate the ham, but then went up to Aya's bed. "So, how's Aya doing?" he asked turning to Ruby who stopped eating when he said Aya's name.  
"Meow," Ruby cried out silently and then whimpered.  
"So she's not feeling too well. I suppose that's to be expected, I wonder how she managed to get out that quickly," he said. "At least now, she won't have the strength to beat me up for losing her amulet," he said amusingly.  
You lost her amulet. Aya will really be pissed when she hears that. Now I feel sorry for what's gonna happen to Rath. Ruby sweatdropped at the thought of what was gonna happen.  
"Must be having nightmares," Rath said aloud looking at Aya's state. Rath heard her murmur in her sleep, but found that it was nothing. I hope she wakes up, if she doesn't. . . Well, that'd be her own fault anyways. Rath yawned because of his lack of sleep and decided that it would be best to go to sleep. He glanced down at Ruby.  
"Meow"  
"You better go to sleep also, Ruby," Rath said. "Don't worry about Aya, I'm sure that nobody would hurt her here," Rath said ensuring the cat demon. Rath watched as Ruby looked at Aya's bed then walk to it.  
"Meow," Ruby sleepily said curling up near Aya and went to sleep.  
"Good night, both of you," Rath quietly said as he closed the door. He went inside his own room and went back to the chair he was previously sleeping on. "Night," he murmured to Cesia before falling to a his dreamless sleep.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * Author's Note:  
  
Well that was my third chap, you like or you hate. Review. To those few who bothered to review mw, I really am thankful. Thanks to the first review I got, I'm planning to update this fic. weekly. Sometimes I might even update more than once in week. That only happens occasionally, though. ^_^ Thanks again. 


End file.
